


Before The First Earthquake

by TLWtlw



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLWtlw/pseuds/TLWtlw
Summary: A look at life in Brun's clan just before Ayla is found by them.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Earth's Children Series belongs to Jean M. Auel

Iza watched the hunters disappear over the ridge. She was glad not to have been asked to go with the other women that day to help process the meat and carry it back. She had wanted to gather some medicinal plants she was running low on for Creb's arthritis. And any excuse to be away from her despised mate was welcome. She also had a patient she needed to look in on. It was Droog. On the last hunt a few days earlier, he had taken a fall and had hurt his ankle. It was broken but not severely. However he was out of commission for a while, at least a moon and a half. And he had twisted the muscles in his spear arm as well.

She went to Droog's hearth after she was finished with her other work, and sat in front of him until he tapped her shoulder.

She motioned while looking down demurely, "The medicine woman would like to examine your arm and ankle".

He gave his permission. He was frustrated to be stuck in the cave when the other men were out hunting. Iza was rubbing her pain killing medicine into the muscles of his sore arm. And it relaxed him, very much so. He felt his need and gave her the signal. Droog had always admired Iza and wouldn't have minded having her as a second woman. Maybe if something ever happened to her mate, he would ask Brun if he could be her mate. Iza had always liked Droog as well, but her mate had never wanted any other man using her when he was around.

She assumed the position so he could relieve his needs with her. It was very enjoyable for her. Her mate was always so rough with her and she never enjoyed it with him. She had always thought she wouldn't mind being a second woman to Droog. She was good friends with his mate Iva. Actually Iva was her closest friend. Since Iza had never had a daughter of her own, she had taught Iva some medicinal lore. Iva seemed to have the desire and the ability to pick it up, unlike some of the other women. That's not to say it was easy to teach her, she still didn't have the memories for it, but Iza was still able to teach her some.

After they were finished she went and cleaned herself. She sighed, knowing her mate would be back later.

At the time Iza was still taking her contraceptive medicinal tea. However, she had been experimenting with some new medicinal plants that another medicine woman at the last clan gathering had told her about. What she didn't know was that the new medicines had lessened the effectiveness of the contraceptives. And she was at her most fertile that day.


	2. Chapter 2

A few moons after her encounter with Droog, Iza started feeling sick in the mornings. She was also feeling fatigued. She forced herself not to give into her fatigue though. She didn't want her mate Verm accusing her of being lazy and beating her. Oh, it was true he didn't need a reason. He was disagreeable every day. She felt like she never gave him a reason to be so cruel to her all the time.

She had always felt somewhat betrayed that Brov, the leader before Brun and her mother's mate had given her to Verm in the first place. What she didn't know was that Verm had saved Brov's life on a hunt. He had asked for her to be given to him as a mate for the debt of gratitude when she became a woman. She remembered that Verm's mother Uda thought it was so wonderful that her two daughters Ebra and Uka were mated to Brun and Grod respectively and then her baby boy was to mate the young medicine woman.

Iza didn't want to think she was carrying a child. She had been taking the contraceptive tea for many turnings of the seasons. She didn't want to give Verm any credit for his totem defeating hers. Even if it meant her line of medicine women died with her. Perhaps her moon times were stopping. She was getting older after all. Close to twenty. If she did have a child. She hoped it was girl. She knew it was considered wrong to wish for a girl. But if there was a child, it would be better if it was a girl. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cast of Characters with Totems 

Brun-leader-Bison Totem  
Ebra- Goose  
Broud-Wooly Rhino.

Grod- second in command- Brown Bear  
Uka- Crane  
Dorg- next in line to be second  
Ovra- Beaver  
Zoug- former second, sling hunter, lives at Grod's hearth

Verm- Hyena  
Iza- Medicine Woman-Saiga Antelope  
Creb- Mogur- Roe Deer/Cave Bear (lives at their hearth)

Droog-Toolmaker- Aurochs  
Iva-  
Goov- Mogur acolyte- Aurochs

Crug- Reindeer  
Ika-Blackbird  
Borg- (didn't have Boar totem yet if he was already born)  
Dorv- Wolverine- Ika's man of hearth lives with them now

Dorn-  
Ima-  
Oga-Grouse

Kurn-  
Aga-Vole (I think she was pregnant with Ona still)  
Vorn-Megaceros  
Aba- mother of Aga

Epa-childless woman from other clan with no mate, goes from hearth to hearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iza's mate is named Verm for vermin. It was a spur of the moment choice, but I think it suits him well. The leader's name before Brun being Brov goes along with the tradition of the leaders of this clan having names starting with a Br- sound. Brun, Broud, Brac...


	3. Chapter 3

There was no longer any doubt. Iza knew she was carrying a child. She considered taking something to lose it. As she had taken the the contraceptive tea to begin with so Verm's hyena totem could not defeat hers. She didn't want to bring any honor to his totem for the way he had treated her all these years. Even more than that she hated the way he had taunted Creb when he was younger. And after they were all adults he acted self-important because the great Mog-Ur lived at his hearth.

However, she was far enough into the pregnancy now that taking something to lose it would be dangerous. And the clan did need a medicine woman when she was gone. Another reason to wish for a girl. She had remembered how surprised everyone had been when it was known she was with child. Verm was practically strutting around with pride thinking that his totem had finally defeated hers. She had long ago ceased to care when he beat her and he wanted to get a reaction out of her. Iza had hoped the beatings would stop when she became pregnant. But they didn't. At least he seemed to have enough sense to not hit her in the lower abdominal area.

She had started noticing that sometimes it seemed when Verm was about to come after her. Creb would need her to do something for him. Or Brun or even Droog would ask to talk to him about something to do with hunting. As much as she hated to admit it, Verm was probably one of the best hunters in the clan. All the young men wanted to be as skilled as him. She had noticed how young Broud especially admired him and seemed to want to emulate him in every way. Broud would be a man soon and she certainly hoped she would treat his future mate better. Right now he was a boy and he could only boss little girls.

Her thoughts turned to what it would be like to have a child of her own. If she did have a daughter she hated the thought that a daughter would probably be treated as bad as she was by the man of her hearth. She wished there was some way it wouldn't be that way. But she knew there wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a somber group of hunters that walked back to the cave late in the day. Two of the men had the aurochs tied to their spears and were carrying it. One of the hunters, Dorn had been gored and trampled during the hunt. Kurn had carried him back to the cave to see if Iza could help him. Although none of them were optimistic about it.

Brun gestured to Zoug who was working on some leather to make new slings outside the cave, "Is there any word about Dorn"?

Zoug replied, "Iza was not able to save him and now his mate Ima has had a miscarriage".

Brun was saddened to hear this. Dorn and his mate Ima had been hoping that this pregnancy would produce a son. Only one of the children Ima had carried survived and that was young Oga who would soon be a woman. Ima had either miscarriages or still-births with her other pregnancies. Much like his own Ebra, Brun mused. Broud was the only child she had. And also Droog's mate Iva only had Goov. Brun thought if we don't have more children to grow up, my clan might dwindle down to a few and they may have to see about joining another clan. These thoughts troubled him and he planned to talk to Creb later to see what he thought about it.

Verm was in a temper because Iza was not at his hearth to fix his evening meal. Brun told Verm and Creb to eat at his hearth the meal that Ebra prepared because Iza was practicing her healing magic to help the bereaved Ima who had lost her mate and now a child.

It was very late when Iza returned to the hearth. Her pregnancy was making her more tired than before and she was asleep almost the second her head hit the furs. She awoke suddenly when Verm smacked the back of her head. It was morning and she had overslept.

He ranted, "Get up, you lazy worthless woman and fix my morning meal".

She hurried as much as she could. When she brought the tea over, she almost fell and the hot tea almost hit him but he ducked just in time. Now he was going to beat her.

"You clumsy, stupid woman, are you trying to scald me"?, he said.

He grabbed her by the hair. She tried to get away and ended up falling outside of the hearth stones. No one could pretend they couldn't see or hear what was going on.

"Verm"!, Brun raised his voice and motioned for Verm to follow him outside where no one could see them speak.

"I need to ask you about the next hunt", Brun stated.

After they finished with that, Brun hesitated and then stated, "Verm, it was an accident, Iza was not trying to scald you. I don't want you hitting her anymore. You could cause her to lose this child. Her baby will either be our next medicine woman or a hunter for you to train. The future of our clan. We lose too many children as it is".

Verm ranted, "Am I not a man? Am I not allowed to discipline my own mate? I don't see you telling other men how to treat their mates."

Brun answered sternly, "The other men don't treat their mates like you do for no reason. And I am the leader Verm, remember that. If I tell you something, you obey".

Verm walked off in a huff. Brun hoped he wouldn't return for a while. It might anger the totem spirits. That would not be good, they had to bury Dorn today.

Iza was thankful that Verm didn't come back straight away. She felt like she was caught in a trap that she couldn't get out of. She remembered when they were first mated, she had clung to her mother Oza but her mother couldn't help her. She clutched her amulet and sent a prayer to her totem for something to change or to give her the strength to bear it if it didn't.

One morning a little while after the burial of the hunter Dorn, the clan was working on various tasks in and out of the cave. All of a sudden the ground started shaking violently. People who were standing could hardly keep their balance. The men (Kurn and Dorg) who were standing nearest to the mouth of the cave ran back in to help the 3 women (Iva, Ima and Epa) who had been working on something near the back. No one knew that Verm was in the cave as well. Then a lot of rock fell near the entrance and it was completely blocked off.

Brun got everyone's attention and said "We have to stay away from the cave until we are sure that no more rock is going to fall".

When they were able to clear the debris, it was painfully obvious that everyone who was in the cave had been buried alive. Brun thought to himself that the spirits must be very angry with us. We have lost 3 hunters and 3 hard working women today.

They salvaged what they could, which wasn't much. They would have to find a new cave soon or their totems would desert them.


	5. Chapter 5

Brun's clan had started it's long journey, not knowing where they would find a new home.

Iza wasn't sure what to think of the situation. She had not had any affection for Verm. She had still keened her grief because it would have invited bad luck not to. And she was worried who might provide for her. But truth be told the grief was more for the others who were lost. For Ima who had just lost her mate and unborn child. And her daughter Oga missed both Ima and Dorn so much. For Dorg, Uka's son who hadn't had a chance to have a mate and hearth of his own yet. He would have been the next second in command. For Kurn, Aga's mate. For Epa, who had never had a child of her own and her mate had died long ago. But she was always so helpful and loved to help care for the children. And for Iva, her closest friend.

One night a few days into the journey. Droog came to talk to Brun.

He gestured, "This hunter would make a request".

Brun answered, "Tell me".

Droog said, "I would ask you to consider letting me be Iza's mate now that we are both alone."

Brun said, " I will consider it Droog, but I might have to make a different choice".

Droog said, "I understand".

Brun thought he had a very big mess to sort out. Droog and Iza would seem to be ideal. Droog was older, close to his own age. So just a little older than Iza. But there was Aga and her children and her mother to consider. Young Vorn would need a hunter to train him. He supposed he could put Aga with Crug as a second mate, but that would mean 2 unrelated elders in one hearth. He had already decided it would be best for Goov and Ovra to be mated. Also Broud and Oga when they were both adults. But no matings at all could occur until they were settled into a new home. As it was, they would have to have a naming ceremony for Aga's new daughter without having a cave. She had been born the day after the earthquake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, but not so far way. A young family of what the clan would call Others were camped alongside a river. There was Rahala, her mate Dathan and her daughter Avanala. Rahala replied sleepily when Avanala asked to go swimming. Dathan was still asleep.

Rahala was pretty much perfectly content at this moment. She had begun to believe she was Blessed again. And she loved her family so much.

She started thinking back over everything that had led her to this moment. She was the eldest daughter of the highest ranked Oma of the Terranoma people. They lived a bit farther east than the Sungaea. As the eldest daughter it had always been expected of her to take over for her mother and she was First Acolyte. Rahala loved learning about healing. But she really didn't want to be a spiritual leader because of the politics her mother had to deal with. She was sure that some of her mother's other acolytes would jump at the chance to be next High Oma.

She recalled how excited she had been when the group of Travelers had come there. The group of which the handsome Dathan was a part of. It wasn't just his good looks she was attracted to, but they had hit it off right away. And she was restless, she wanted to Journey. But it was out of the question with her life planned out for her. But her mother was even more against him when she had heard their stories.

Many generations prior, his people had come from a place far to the west. They had lived on large peninsula that jutted out into what they called Great Southern Sea. They had lived in a land that was very rich with plant and animal life. Their legends told that their land was blessed by their sacred mountain which was the breast of the Mother. One day a group of what Dathan had called The First People had come to their land and had wanted to find a new home and places to hunt and gather. But the ones already there were having none of it. They drove them off. Then some young hot heads had invaded the camp of the strange people and had killed most of them.

When that happened their sacred mountain (which had always spewed a little smoke) had started spewing fire and ash. Dathan said some of his people survived who were in a cave that was farthest from the mountain. Their shamaness had meditated and afterwards told them they were being punished for what had been done to the First People. Their land was being cleansed because they wouldn't share. Now they didn't have a home or even their people's name anymore. Some of them had been adopted into other tribes over the generations. But some like Dathan traveled their whole lives. Some of the Terranoma had asked who were these First People that his people wouldn't share with. When he described them, everyone knew he meant flatheads. While the Terranoma didn't revile them as badly as some tribes, they really didn't want anything to do with them. They were just too strange.

Rahala's mother told her that she didn't want her to have anymore to do with Dathan. She said he had questionable status and then there were his ideas about flatheads. Rahala didn't listen to her mother and left with him anyway.

That was almost six years ago and they had traveled when they could when Avanala was old enough. When she was a baby they had stayed with one of the S'Armuna tribes.

All of a sudden, the earth started to shake. The tent fell into a hole. The last thing that Rahala heard before everything went black was Avanala screaming "Mother! MOTHERR!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Seven days after her birth, Creb officiated a naming ceremony for Aga's new daughter Ona. A few days before the earthquake that killed him and the others, Aga's mate Kurn had told Creb that if Aga's child was a girl, he wanted her to have the name Ona because Aga had asked permission to suggest that the name be used. It had been the name of a sister (another child of Aba who had died young).

The group was still searching for a new home. One evening after camp had been made, Creb and Brun were sitting by the fire talking about the ones who had been lost and who should be mated to who when they did find a new cave. Brun often spoke to Creb to get his input about such matters.

Brun told Creb, "A few days ago, Droog offered to take Iza as his mate. If her child is a boy, he will need a hunter to train him. Aga already had Vorn who will need to be trained as well. So she needs a new mate. I've thought about putting her with Crug as a second mate, but that would put two unrelated elders in one hearth. Either way, it looks like one of the hunters, including myself, might have to take a second woman.

Creb said that he thought that Droog and Iza would be well suited and then he asked, "What about the younger men?"

Brun replied. "Since Goov has had his manhood hunt and Ovra has become a woman they can be mated once we find a cave. When ever Broud had his manhood hunt he can mate Oga when she is ready. It's unfortunate that the girl we brought back from the clan gathering to be a mate for Dorg took ill and died before she became a woman and could mate him. And then he dies in the earthquake. We've had so much bad luck, I'm beginning to wonder if the spirits are angry with us. Dorg was supposed to be the next second in command like Grod and Zoug before him."

Creb said, "Yes, it's a shame. Plus I've noticed and I'm sure you have too that it seems young women coming to our clan from other clans to mate our young men seem to have more children or healthier children."


	7. Chapter 7

This one morning on the clan's journey to find a new home, Broud felt like his mother and all the other women of the clan were trying to run him ragged. Since he had not had his manhood hunt, he was technically still a boy and under the authority of the adult women. He wanted to hang around with the men, he wanted to go on the hunts so he prove his bravery and prowess and everyone would praise him for it. Broud craved praise and attention.

He had just finished delivering a load of wood to his mother when she told him make sure the other women who were working had enough wood and water.

"Why can't Oga or Ovra do it", he complained.

"They do help get it most of the time", Ebra explained, "But this morning they went with a couple of the women to look for edible plants. Why don't you take Vorn with you. He can help."

"Do I have to"? Broud whined, "He's always following me around and pestering me".

Ebra replied, "He looks up to you".

Broud reluctantly went to complete his tasks, taking the younger boy with him. Ebra was right, Vorn worshipped the ground that Broud walked on. And rightfully so.

He thought to himself, "I'm going to be the best leader, the best hunter. And no woman can tell me what to do anymore when I'm a man. All the women will have to do what I tell them."


	8. Chapter 8

The men had investigated a couple of caves as the group traveled on. One that they had known about had not been given serious consideration. It was too small. It was in the memories of some of the men of a cave a bit farther on. But when they got there they saw evidence that some meat eating animals lived there. And since the meat scraps and the droppings were not really old, they figured whatever lived there would be coming back. This cave had been bigger than the previous one but only by a bit. Not really enough room to expand as children grew up and new hearths were formed.

So they kept going. One morning, Broud was trying to ditch Vorn after the 2 of them had delivered wood and water to all the women. He had been walking along for a while when he noticed an opening that was half obscured by brush. He cleared some of the brush. He excitedly thought, "I've found a cave. Now we will have a home and it will be all because of me". He decided to look inside a little bit. He was just getting ready to step into the entrance when he heard his name being called. It was Zoug.

"What do you think you are doing Broud? You know that no one is allowed to inspect a cave before the leader, his second and the Mog-Ur." Zoug motioned. "Besides, you were supposed to come a let me see how well you have progressed on learning to use your sling.", he added. He motioned for Broud to follow him back to the camp.

When they got there, Zoug went up to Brun and said, "I caught the son of your mate trying to go into a cave he had found. I caught him before he went in".

Brun said they would investigate it after he had reprimanded Broud. He motioned for the boy to come over. "I don't want to hear of you ever going into a cave we haven't had a chance to investigate first. Do you know what could have happened? You could have ruined it for us. We can't afford for things to happen like that when we are looking for a new home. Besides, if you didn't have a torch with you, you could have been killed and eaten if something was in there. You didn't think of that did you?"

Broud started to argue, "There must have been a hole near the top where some light was coming down over the entrance. I could see a little ways in there...."

Brun stopped him, "You don't know that. Something could have been waiting in the dark beyond the entrance. Now, no more arguments, you were supposed to practice your sling with Zoug this morning before we started out and I expect you to do it".

Brun took Grod and Creb with him to inspect the cave. As it turned out, it was not acceptable either, the way the entrance sloped down it might be prone to severe flooding. Plus, while it was fairly large inside. None of the side chambers were big enough to serve as a room for men's ceremonies. They couldn't hold the ceremonies where women could see them. And the side chambers also were not hardly big enough for food storage.


	9. Chapter 9

After Broud had taken his sling lesson from Zoug the next time they had a chance, he was instructed by Zoug to go and try to hunt something with the sling. He was seething about this. He thought the sling was only for old men. What he didn't realize, it was often the older men who killed small animals and provided the meat when the younger hunters had failed. He had to do what Brun told him though if he didn't want more disfavor to fall on him. He was hoping if they found a cave that Brun would let him have his manhood hunt as part of the cave approval hunt. He could have his manhood ceremony and everyone would know the reason they had a new home was because of him.

He thought he saw and heard some movement in the bushes. He put a stone in the cup of the sling and started swinging it and launched the stone. It hit something and he heard a very loud human sounding "OW"!!

"Goov, is that you"?, he asked.

"Yes, it's me, did you just hit me in the backside with a stone"?, Goov asked in a grouchy manner.

"Yes, sorry, I thought there was an animal in the bushes", Broud answered, and then "What are you doing in the bushes"?

"Creb has me gathering some of the plants that are used for the ceremonies", he answered.

"You're doing women's work. How can you gather plants if you don't have the memories"?, Broud asked.

Goov answered, "I have to. It's best if they are plants that are not the same ones that the medicine women have gathered even though sometimes it's the same plants. And it's hard, because I DON'T have the memories. Creb had to make me learn and memorize many times".

Goov didn't tell Broud the specific plant he was looking for. Club moss spores. It was one of the Mog-Ur's biggest secrets. The pyrotechnics it caused made the ceremonies more meaningful. When Creb had first demonstrated it to Goov, he had warned him to be careful and not set his beard on fire by getting too close. "That is, when you have a beard, Goov", Creb had said with a twinkle in his one good eye. Goov was really so fond of his mentor.

Broud said, "Someday, when I'm leader, you'll be the Mog-Ur. It's hard to imagine".

Goov looked pensive and said, "It's sad that Dorg won't be there with us. He was training to be second. Just like we are training for our respective roles. Who do you think you will have for your second"?

Broud answered quickly, "Vorn I suppose, he's the next youngest".

"Really," Goov sounded surprised, "I would have thought maybe Crug. He's not that much older than us".

Broud shrugged and said, "I'll decide when the time comes".

Actually he had no intention of asking Crug or anyone older who would think they knew better than him.

Then he remembered to say, "Um, Goov, could you not mentioned this little mishap with the sling".

Goov looked amused and said, "Don't worry, I'm as embarrassed as you are".


	10. Chapter 10

Brun was getting more worried each day that went by where they didn't find a cave. They were starting to venture into territory that was not in his memories.

They were getting ready for the whole group to start traveling again. All of a sudden he heard Aga screaming out for her son Vorn. She ran over and threw herself down at Brun's feet. He tapped her shoulder, "Vorn is missing", she gestured, "I've looked everywhere around the camp. He's still a little boy, if he's wandered off, an animal could have taken him".

Brun started organizing the men to start looking for the boy. He told Iza to give Aga a calming tea.

Broud and Goov were looking for the little boy. Brun had assigned the 2 of them together. They thought they heard a child whimpering. They came into a clearing and saw that Vorn was pressed up against a tree looking very afraid. There was an angry looking boar pawing the ground and looking like it was going to charge at any moment on the little boy. Those wicked looking tusks could be as fatal as anything. Broud decided this was the chance to try to use the sling. If he could hit it hard enough in the head to stun it, everything would be alright. He swung and missed. He hit it in the side. The boar took it's attention off of Vorn and started chasing Broud. As he ran he tripped and ended up falling into some animal dung. Goov threw the stone from his sling and did manage to stun it. Broud rolled over and managed to grab his spear and thrust it into the animal just as it almost fell on top of him.

Goov and Vorn ran up, Goov said, "Good job, Broud, you killed it. Too bad it's not a large grazing animal or this could be your manhood hunt. But you still killed it and it will make good eating. And you saved Vorn".

Broud argued, "I missed with the sling and then I fell into this pile of manure because it was chasing me.You had to stun it with your sling".

Goov said, "That doesn't matter. You got it's attention away from Vorn and risked your own life for his. Besides, hunting is teamwork, you know that. Look, if you're embarrassed about it, clean up in the river before we go back. We can refrain from mentioning the part about the dung. He looked at Vorn and said, "Right Vorn"? Vorn nodded his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Goov and Broud returned to the camp site with the young boar tied to their spears and Vorn walking in front of them. Aga was pleased to see that her young son was not hurt and then she scolded him for wandering off. Some of the other women started butchering the boar after it had been untied from the spears. Brun asked the two what had happened. They told them. Broud decided to go ahead and tell the embarrassing part because they would wonder why he and his clothing were still wet from the washing in the stream. Goov had told him that everyone would be pleased about them saving Vorn that he didn't think there would be any humor at Broud's expense.

Brun was very pleased with the son of his hearth. He clapped him on the back and said, "You have shown maturity today. I think that when we do find a cave that will be the time for you to have your manhood hunt. It will be very lucky for that rite of passage for you to be the same hunt that shows the approval of the spirits for our new home. I'm sorry that this today couldn't be. But you have still saved Vorn's life and also provided food for your clan".

Broud basked in the praise from Brun. And Ebra so proud she could burst. Oga looked at him with eyes shining with adoration. He believed Brun would let him have Oga for a mate when they were both considered adults. He had been trying to be nice to hear, putting his arm around her shoulder when she was grieving for her lost family.

For a short while Broud started to think like a mature person. But then he started dwelling on the vanity and pride of everything. Thinking to himself, "If I succeed my manhood hunt when we find a cave, it will all be because of me".


	12. Chapter 12

More days passed and there was still no luck finding a new home for the clan. Brun had even taken to tasting the soil of the locations they were traveling through to see if he could trigger the oldest of his memories. Creb was meditating every night to see if he could find anything in his memories. He knew if they took too long to find a new home they would be in serious trouble. They had to have time to hunt and gather enough for the next winter.

Later that evening when he sat down with Creb, he asked for any advice that Creb could give him, "Are any of your oldest memories about a potential home for us"?

Creb answered, "My oldest memory of places our clan has lived show me an odd looking cave that looks like it has a rock that is about to fall over the entrance but never does. I also know that this place is very far away. We could never get there in time and also we were driven away from it by Others. We cannot go there. But, in my meditations. Ursus has told me to tell you not to lose hope. He will soon send you sign. And someone will make a request of you concerning that sign. Whatever it is, grant the request even if it makes you uncomfortable. This will eventually lead us to our new home".

Brun looked uncomfortable as he always did when he knew that spirits were involved.


	13. Chapter 13

After Brun had spoken to Creb the previous evening, he started looking for signs in everything. He was afraid he would miss something the spirits were trying to tell him. He didn't much like the fact that Creb had said he would be asked to do something that would make him uncomfortable.

He noticed in the distance that some carrion birds were circling overhead. He supposed there was a dying animal. He decided to investigate. He knew sometimes you could perceive signs in such things.

When he got there he was surprised to see a nearly dead female child of the Others laying along the river bank. He didn't particularly know if it was a sign, but it was certainly the most unusual happening for a while. However, he couldn't see that finding this child would help him in any way and motioned for the clan to continue on.

He had gone on ahead and then noticed that Iza was not following them. She had stopped to investigate the child.


	14. Chapter 14

"Iza, come, there has been a cave lion nearby", Brun motioned when he walked over to her.

"Brun, she's alive", Iza stated as she looked up.

"She's not one of us, she's one of the Others", Brun answered.

Brun looked down into his sibling's imploring eyes. He was thinking that Iza was one of the best if not the best medicine woman in all the clans. If anyone could help this poor child, she could. But they couldn't spare time and effort for this when they didn't even have a home of their own, a place  
of shelter and time to prepare for the next winter season, could they?

Was this what Creb has spoken of? Was this what he was being asked to do that was making him uncomfortable? Because it certainly was. Any contact they had with Others that they hadn't been able to avoid was usually not good for the clan. The only positive encounter he had ever heard of was the man of the Others who had stayed with the clan when Brun's man of hearth was leader. This had happened when Brun was an infant.That man had told them things to try to help them understand their differences better. He was odd in the way he interacted with the women, but he was a good hunter and everyone respected him.

One unfortunate thing that had happened was that Epa, the childless woman, who was given to him was once again left without a man to take care of her when he decided to return to his home. And also she had given birth to a deformed daughter several moons after he had left, even though she had never been able to have a child before. Since her mate had died before this, she had no one to speak for the child and had not even begged for it's life. She disposed of the child on her own. Since the child was never named and accepted, it was the way of the clan to still see her as being barren.

Brun felt like his totem spirit was trying to speak to him, telling him that the fate of not only his clan but all clan hung on his decision. Could it actually be, this half dead child of the Others was the sign that was going to help lead them to their new home. She might not even live. Brun motioned to Iza that she could take the child or leave her if it suited her.

Iza embraced her destiny and picked up the child.

The End


End file.
